Ponies and Wolves: A New World(REFORGING)
by TheEnderRebel
Summary: Wolves and Ponies together, the dawn of a new age, and yet. . . nothing is certain. Through Friendship and love the world may grow beyond black and white, Ponies and Monsters. (This story is being reworked from scratch, so there may be some discrepancy)
1. A New World

The wolves were hard at work. We weren't made for menial tasks, we were made for: stalking, hunting and killing. Cleaning has no part in our blood. . . but we would have to adapt to that. My orders were to clear the halls of rocks, and anything else that would be in the way. Together we all worked, and together we made this place more like home. The main halls were cleared of rocks, all the old tapestries were taken down so they could be safely put away.

When most the work seemed done I sat in the entrance hall with Ike, taking in the _grandeur._

'I never lived in a _fake_ cave before.' Ike commented.

'It's strangely more comfortable than any real cave I've slept in.' I assured him.

_'Hmm,_ well wait and see.' He told me.

He did seem a little annoyed at it, but he would have to put up with it.

'Chief!' a wolf came running up to us, 'we cleared the last of it, but we left the spots you wanted alone.'

_I already hate being called that. . ._

'Thanks, gather the others in the den.' I ordered.

'Yes Chief.' He said before he bolted off down the hall.

'What now?' Ike asked.

'I set the ground rules, and guidelines. . . and I talk with our kin.' I answered.

'Then let us go, _Chief.'_ Ike said, walking ahead of me.

_I still don't like it. . . _

'Right behind you.' I said as I followed his lead.

The doors to the throne room were held open by piles of stones. The throne room beyond was cleared of all the fallen stones, the tapestries that hung overhead remained but all the furniture was piled in the center of the room along with stones that fell from place. The wolves were gathered around it, around thirty of us all together, excluding the young blood. I climbed the pile and sat at the top. I took a breath and let out a howl, the pack then joined me.

'Alright. . . this is a New World, we have to adapt! Our lives for so long were lost in the hunt and violence, we lost our honour and our titles. . . but we are here, and here we start again!' I began, 'But, we are not alone anymore; the ponies are our allies and in accordance with out allies rules have to be set. Our code must change!'

'Change how?!' somewolf in the crowd piped up.

'Hunting, is now restricted until I say so-!' I answered, but there was an uproar from the crowd.

'How long will that be?!' another spoke up.

'Depends, the ponies do not eat the creatures of the forest but rather respect them, we will hunt again in time I promise.' I told them.

'What else?!' somewolf asked.

'Our customs will change, we will no longer gather trophies as we once did,' I told them, some of them grew louder, 'Lastly. . . The Pairing Festival, its is coming up and we will go through with it, but as I said, the ceremonial hunts may not go on-'

There was another uproar.

'BUT THE FESTIVAL WILL GO ON! It will be the first held in these lands and It will commence. . . anyone who seeks to challenge me with with what I command, step forward!' There uproar went silent, no one stepped forward, 'Good, we have a reserve of food we will share until another hunt is allowed or the ponies give us more. That is all!'

All the wolves began to go their separate ways, some stayed to talk and some. . . took one last glance at me, something dark and malicious hidden in their eyes. If they wanted me to lead, they wanted to hate me.

'Chief!?' I looked down to see Koma was climbing the pile to meet me.

'Koma, any news on Loka?' I asked.

'Nothing, she may be gone for another day yet.' He explained, 'Anything you need us to do?'

'. . . Can you portion the food?' I asked.

'What does _portion_ mean?' he asked.

'. . . Nevermind, just go have a break.' I told him.

And when he left I took one last look at the wolves around me.

_It will be a long night. . ._

Things were settling down for the night. All of us gathered in the den and chose a place to sleep. Unlike in the snow of the mountains we don't have to huddle for warmth, thus we all slept alone in our own places. I decided to sleep at the bottom of the pile and Ike joined me. We were all supposed to sleep, and yet all our eyes were on each other, trying to drift off, but none of us could.

'This night grows long. . . and boring. . .' Ike told me.

'Yeah. . . it is.' I agreed, sighing.

'. . . Remember what father did when we settled to a new place?' Ike asked.

'Yes, I remember. . .' I looked at Ike, his stare told me what he wanted, 'I'm _not_ going to sing.'

'Please? You always did it with dad-.'

'Because sister wouldn't.' I reminded him.

'. . . I thought it was because you sounded better.' He mused, I stared at him and laughed a little.

'. . . Maybe. . .' I said, thinking about it, 'How do you think sister is?'

'. . . I try not to think about it. . .' he said, it was clear he didn't want to talk about it.

'. . . Alright. . .' I sat up, '_**Feel the cold. . . feel the cold. . . feel the winter, feel it come, remember. . . were all old. . . old and cold. . . were here again out of the cold. . .**_'

I didn't notice it at first, but all the wolves seemed to perk up to listen in.

'Anymore songs Chief?' somewolf asked.

'. . . I know pony song I like, would ya like to hear that?' I asked, and a few wolves nodded and yelped in agreement.

Ponies had weird songs, but they were good and needed music. I started rubbing my paws over the stones, getting a strange rhythm. I sang to them a strange song I heard, and when I was done I looked to see wolves with smiles and wagging tails.

'Guess you did have the better voice.' Ike mused.

But I wasn't laughing, I was more stunned than anything else.

'Still all quiet Chief, I put up a few wolves to watch for anyone who approaches.' Nara assured me.

I asked her if she'd seen her, but still nothing.

'CHIEF!' Koma came running at us, 'Some wolves got a stranger, in the den!'

He raced off and we followed him. He lead us to the main entrance, where many wolves were gathered around someone.

'Make way!' I ordered, moving through the crowd, 'back up!'

I broke through the crowd to see a cowering Fluttershy, hiding behind her hooves.

'I told you. . . ponies ARE FRIENDS!' I howled at them.

'S-sorry chief, she was. . . I kinda panicked. . .' a wolf spoke up.

'No, SHE'S panicking!' I told him, but as I looked at him I could see a tuft of pink fur in the corner of his mouth, 'What is that?'

I asked, and he just sucked the hair in his mouth.

'. . . Alright, clear out and leave her be. . . NOW!' and the crowd broke up.

'. . . Runt. . .' Fluttershy mumbled, I leaned in and nudged her.

'They're gone now. I'm sorry, they are. . . still rough, are you alright?' I asked, she sprang up and hugged me.

'I'm fine, they didn't hurt me.' She assured me.

'What happened to your hair then?' I asked.

'It got caught on a branch. They were gentle. . ._ but they did scare me_. . . _a little._ . .' she explained.

'Okay. . . I'll deal with that, what are you doing here?' I asked, finally getting free of her.

'. . . I know its nature, and your supposed to hunt. . . but. . . somepony's been hurt, he said. . . I don't want to believe it, b-but-' she tried to explain.

'A wolf attacked?' I asked.

'I. . . know you're trying to make friends with everyone, b-but ponies are getting scared. . .' she explained, I could tell she was trying her best not to cry.

Its taking her so much will to stay strong like this, I have the feeling the only reason she came was because she's a friend to animals. . . and yet we are not animals. . . we are monsters.

'Fluttershy, what colour fur did they have? Other wolves may come down, and they may be dangerous. What colour was the fur on his head?' I asked, but before she could answer a wolf ran up to us.

'Chief, another watcher came in, he saw Loka and other wolves approaching!' he told me.

'. . . EVERYONE TO THE MAIN HALL!' I ordered, leading Fluttershy further inside, 'Hide here.'

'What's happening?' she asked.

'I'll explain it later, just stay here.' I raced back to the door to the den.

All of the wolves came inside, and all of them took place behind me to face what was coming. The corridor ahead was dark, but there was movement coming down it. First Loka came limping out, she was hurt but following her was the old wolf himself, with a tuft of orange hair on his head. He had the look of experience, his coat was grey and there were patches of scars running through it. The wolves following him were similar, but they looked younger. . . young blood.

'Welcome Kyre. I am-'

'Son of the Wolf Mother, I heard. . .' he explained, pushing Loka, 'Your mother was. . . strange, she was so kind when younger. . . but that fire she grew. . . I liked that. . .'

'. . . Kyre, why are you here? Do you-' I asked.

'I Challenge you.' he said, almost immediately, 'That leaves when and where. The Fang miles, forty moons from now.'

'. . . Why so generous with time?' I asked.

'Your home is. . . nice, when I take it I would like to see it. . . properly prepared.' He said, as he turned to leave.

On his way out, he approached Loka and rushed her over. He started to stalk towards her as she tried to crawl away, but I jumped between them.

'BACK OFF!' I ordered, staring him down.

Teeth were bared. Anger roaring. Then in the middle of it. . . he was smiling.

'There it is. . . the fire. . . you impress me Runt. . .' he turned and walked away, 'very impressive. . .'

He left, then his kin. The den fell silent and all eyes fell on me.

'. . . Make sure they do not harm anyone, ensure they return over the mountains. . .' I ordered, but none of them showed sign of moving, 'NOW!'

They all scattered, following Kyre out, and I turned to see Fluttershy and Ike standing there.

'Kyre wanted to see you mad. . . why?' Ike asked.

'. . . He wants to see my fury. . . he will see It in full. . .' I answered, I turned and saw Loka still on the floor still.

I ran up to her and helped her up.

'Chi-!' she gasped out.

'Breath.' I told her, 'are you alright?'

'. . . I'll live. . .' she said, freeing herself from me, 'I'll help. . . get them over-!'

She was going to collapse, but I threw myself under her and carried her over to the others.

'Fluttershy. . . she needs help-.' I was about to ask her, but she beat me to it.

'I'll need to take her back to Ponyville.' She said.

'I'll carry her.' Ike offered.

'No, I'll take her-!'

'Brother. . . you need to stay if they return. . . the chief needs to maintain control. Be the alpha.' He told me, as he carefully slid beside me and took her weight off me.

'. . . Why does it seem you would make a better chief?' I asked.

'No better. . . I just know what power does.' He said, 'I'll be back as soon as I can.'

'And I'll take care of her.' Fluttershy promised.

'. . . Thank you. . . both of you.' I thanked, bowing my head before they left.

As they vanished, I was alone again, left to ponder in my. . . desolation.

It was quiet as the night set in. There was tension in the air, thick enough that a blade could pierce it. I felt as if all eyes were on me, waiting. . . waiting for me to falter, to fall. . . to give up. . . _do they expect me to die._ . .

'Whoever wishes to, speak!' I said aloud, calling out to anyone.

There was no movement or sound for a moment, but then a wolf stood and approached me.

'Speak, Sigma.' I told him.

'. . . Chief. . . you are a fool.' He told me.

'. . . And?' I asked, expecting more.

'You want to challenge one of the most ruthless of our kind. . . alone at a place of his choosing, at a time he decided. That makes you a fool.' He told me.

'Do you expect me to die?' I asked, and he nodded, '. . . then if I die. . . wont you do the honor of following a dead chiefs wishes?'

'. . . How can we honor that if we must honor our code?!' he yelled at me, 'We do not know what Kyre will do when he wins. . . what will happen to us. . . I. . . can't let that happen-!'

I stood up and stared at him.

'If you won't allow it. . . challenge me. . .' I told him, 'take control, lead us somewhere they wont find us, and let the ponies die.'

'. . . I'm no fool, with your magic id never-!' he tried to say, but I shook my head and flung off the neckless.

'I have no magic. . . I can't control it anyway. . . CHALLENGE ME!' I demanded, but he just bowed his head and backed away, '. . . fine, then all of you. . . ANY OF YOU!'

I started to call everyone out.

'THINK ME WEAK. . . THEN TAKE MY PLACE. . . ALL CHALLENGE ME. . . KILL ME. . . CAST MY NAME TO THE WIND AND BE DONE WITH IT!' I was calling them all out, but. . . none of them were moving, '. . . If you think me a fool than why bother make me chief?'

'Brother,' Ike called as he approached me from the darkness, 'why do you think they wanted _you_ to lead.'

'They wanted you to lead, not because you won the challenge to your mother, because after everything you held onto our tradition.' Loka limped up beside him, 'You carried all of our honor when you were cast out, and you still held it when you returned. That is why they still chose you.'

'How are you feeling?' I asked her.

'I'll live.' She mused, I turned to sigma and the others, 'They wanted you because your strong, but I did because. . . I always knew you'd be strong.'

'. . . I follow the path as it unfolds, and I do not want. . . blood to be spilled. . . but if I die against Kyre. . . please defend the ponies. . . that breaks our code, but will you promise me that on my death at least?' I asked, afraid of the response I would get.

'. . . I'm with ya chief!' Koma piped up.

'So am I!' another wolf called, then another.

Before long they all called out, or barked, in agreement.

'I'm with you brother.' Ike said to me.

'Me too. Win or lose.' Loka told me.

Among all that acknowledged my call, Sigma stood silent before me.

'. . . Sigma?' I called, 'Should it come to it, only one should die. . . and that should be me. But I know Kyre will be ruthless if he wins. . .'

'. . . On your death. . . I will defend the ponies, chief.' He promised, and I bowed to them all.

'Then we will build our home, and we make it our fortress. . . and we will defend it. Now. . . go to sleep! I'm tired, and I want you all to stop staring at me.' I said, a few laughed before the crowd started to disperse.

'Well said brother.' Ike commented.

'Yeah, and chief.' Loka began, 'the. . . nice pony, said she wanted to have a _tree _party tomorrow, and she wanted to invite you.'

'It's said as just: Tea.' I told her.

'. . . Te. . . Tia. . . Tea. . . weird.' She said before she limped off.

'. . . She's as stubborn as ever.' Ike told me.

'Yeah. . . I can't help but admire that.' I told him.

'. . . So, you think you'll die?' Ike asked.

'You heard the stories. Kyre will kill me, and he wont stop there. . .'

'. . . Then why accept the challenge?'

'To distract him.'

The calm came and the judgmental feeling in the air faded. . . I was no longer being watched. We all picked our spots and started to drift asleep, eventually I drifted away as well. My dreams of late were pleasant: I was on the ice slopes over the mountains again, basking in the warmth of the rising sun through the cold winds. I was alone. . . and that was fine, for I could see the very world I wanted to protect before me. I felt. . . like how my father must have felt, looking out for what he cared for.


	2. A Conversation in moonlight

I awoke for the third time this night. Each time I went to sleep; there was nothing. No dreams. No thoughts. Silence and bitter black. I rolled onto my back, and stared at the roof of the den. Through the cracks overhead I could see glimmers of light: distant stars. It was peaceful, and. . . quite. Everyone seemed to be calm, and the fears have quelled. . . it seems to be too quite. I have not been able to dream for so long, and I had no idea why. . . until I looked to the trinket around my neck.

_Takes magic. . . gives power? I have no control of it. . . does it deny me dreams?_

I stood and let the neckless fall from my neck.

_Okay, now we see. . . _

I laid back down, and tried to sleep. . .

I. . . _woke _on cold, snowy mountain peak overlooking a distant valley. Home. Fresh in my memory: falling snow, risings mists and the grey stone of the mountain stretching high. I turned away from the peak to see our old den: _Scareas, _A tear into the heart of the mountain. Our old home of stone and ice. A scar of our past home. This cave was my birthplace.

'What is this place?' I was startled, I turned to see Luna approaching from behind.

'. . . Hi. . .' I responded, and she continued to stare at the entrance before us, 'Our home. Scareas.'

'. . . I was searching, we couldn't find your dreams for a while, almost as if you were hiding.' She explained.

'Yeah, the neckless stops me from dreaming. I just found that out now actually.' I told her, all she did was hum a tune as she stood beside me, staring into the crack.

'Are Thou going to enter?' she asked.

'. . . The smell of the air. . . the wind and sound. . . this is the day my brother was decided to lead after my father. . .' I told her.

'A coronation?'

'Of sorts. I remember it bitterly.'

She went silent for a while; I had a feeling she came for a reason.

'What's on your mind, Luna?' I asked.

'. . . Miss Fluttershy is distressed. She is. . . scared for you.'

'Yes. . . _and that's my fault_. . .' I told her, taking a seat in the fallen snow.

'Fine.' She said seriously, as she sat by me, 'Kyre?'

'A murderer.'

'The Challenge?'

'To the death, if he makes it, the winner claims dominance over the pack.'

'Are thou aware that thy art a fool?'

'Yes.'

I was expecting another question, but she went silent for a moment.

'. . . Why di-. . . Were thou going to tell us?' she asked.

'. . . I. . . probably wasn't going to. . .' I told her.

'. . . Thou. . . No, _you're a_ fool.' She said plainly, 'Friends don't lie to friends.'

'. . _. I guess I'm a bad friend then. ._ .'

There was a flash, and she was gone. I searched but found no trace of her. Her last words were in anger. I made her angry.

_. . . Maybe this should be the last dream I have for a while. . ._


	3. Hearts and Paws Day

It was strange how every visit to Fluttershy's home was always warm and uplifting, like visiting an old friend of sorts. The sun was shining, the tea was sweet, and our talk like always was pleasant. For the longest tine we avoided _the topic_, but sadly we were at the point where we ran out of other topics. . .

'So. . . are you alright? W-with. . . t-the. . .' she tried to ask, she didn't seem comfortable talking about it and it was clearly shown. . . it hurt to see her like this.

'Don't worry about it, Fluttershy.' I assured her.

'. . . Okay. . .' she responded, 'I'm j-just. . . its hard not to worry for you.'

'Don't, I hate it when you worry for me. So please don't.' I asked her, doing my best to smile for her.

She eventually smiled back, and nodded.

'Thank you.'

'. . . _Oh,_ any plans for Hearts and Hooves day?' she asked.

_'Hearts._ . . and _hooves?_ Is that like a contest?' I asked.

'No, it's a holiday! We all give each other gifts, share sweets and well. . . it is a great day for dates and. . . _propositioning.'_ She explained.

_'Proposi-_ sounds like the Pairing.' I told her.

'Oh, what's the _Pairing?'_ she asked.

'Well, around this time of year wolves will eventually go into heat and we have ceremony of sorts and eventually. . . _begin to mate_.' after I told her that, she made an effort to hide her expression.

'. . . _O-oh,_ w-well. . . I hope you enjoy it too then. . .' she said kindly, 'but there will be events in town for the whole day, so you should come and bring your pack.'

'Yeah. . . I don't think that's wise, they are only just getting used to ponies as it is, and I'm sure some ponies are still. . . anxious.' I told her, 'Maybe soon. . . while I can keep an eye on them_._'

'Well, they are all welcome to my home.' She said kindly.

'I don't doubt that.' I told her, I smiled as I stood up from the table, 'I should get back, when is this Hearts and Hooves day?'

'Two days away.' She answered.

'. . . Just like the pairing, _huh?_ See you soon Fluttershy.' I said as I made my leave, pushing through the door and outside.

'Goodbye!' she said as I started walking down the path.

'. . . Dates? Propositioning?' I asked myself, 'Yeah. . . I don't think so. . .'

I laughed to myself.

* * *

The time had come. I sat on the stone pile and prepared to commence with the ceremony, basking in the morning light breaking in through the breaks in the roof. As Chief I would bless couples that will be courting each other, offering my protection to them. Although that is a small part, I never actually participated, or tried to court someone by choice. . . I had no idea what I was to do.

_Will I just sit and watch in silence, or will I go to Ponyville? What am I to do?_

When they all gathered before me, I had to stop thinking of me. _It's for them._

'. . . IT IS TIME! In a new world, in a new place: let sparks ignite!' I chanted, getting the attention of all the wolves waiting around, 'Come forward if you seek blessing, together. . . In my home, and in my protection: let's see new blood in our lives!'

The wolves began to form in pairs of two, a pair came forward and asked my blessing.

'We ask your protection Chief, please. . .' the male asked.

'You have asked, and you will have it,' I began, speaking as if I was my father, 'go forth, father and mother children for you are all in my blessing and protection. Go now!'

They bowed their heads, and made their way to _begin_.

_Okay. . . I can do this. . . just a few more left. . ._

* * *

'Go forth. . . father and mother children. . . for you are all in my blessing and protection. Go now!' I finished with, and the pair before me went their own way for their own rituals.

'First blessings as chief, well done brother.' Ike commented.

'Well, I had to do it at some point.' I began, I looked at Ike who sat alone beside me, 'You didn't find someone for the pairing?'

'Not this time. . . but I will, maybe next time.' He answered, 'What about you?'

'. . . Father was already paired when he was chief, and the chief is not supposed to interfere with other rituals, but continue with his own. No pairing for me for this festival.' I reminded him.

'Your chief now, you can change that.'

'I could. . . but it wouldn't change anything really. . . I'm busy as it is, I don't need any young blood as well as that.' I stood up and made my leave.

'. . . What will you do then?' he asked.

'I do not know.' I said to him, honestly not knowing what I'm to do.

'Chief.' Two more wolves approached me.

'Sigma, Liza.' I greeted them, 'What can I do for you?'

'. . . Chief. . . I know I am not in a. . . good position with you, but-.' Sigma was speaking lowly, he as if he was expecting a beating.

'But you have a spark, I've seen it a while ago between you two, and I can tell you want it to be official.' I told them.

'. . . I think I know your answer. . . and I'm sorry for wasting-'

'Go forth, father and mother children, for you are all in my blessing and protection, until my last breath. Go now, friends.' I told them, and for the first time Sigma looked up at me in shock and joy at the same time.

'Thank you chief!' he said to me.

'Thank you, Runt.' Liza thanked as well.

They both walked away, leaving me and Ike alone.

'. . . Your in charge till I return.' I told Ike as I stood up.

'What? Where are you going?' he asked.

'Ponyville, care to join?' I asked.

'Eh. . . no thank you.' he responded.

'Then I will see you later then.' I said as I left.

'Alright, I will take care then it all then.' He promised.

'Just don't start any _bad _fights.' I joked as I left the room.

I made my leave, walking down the main hall and headed to the front exit.

'Chief.' Loka came running up to me.

'Loka, you weren't at the start of the festival, why?' I asked.

'Yeah, it is not-I just don't. . . I don't feel like it, I don't need young blood weighing me down yet.' She told me.

_'Hmm,_ still young and hungry.' I commented, '. . . I'm going to Ponyville, care to join?'

'. . . Why?' she asked.

'It's better than sitting around, watching the others enjoy themselves.' I told her.

'. . . Alright.' She said.

Together we began to walk through the entrance hall and out of the castle.

'So, what is there to do in Ponyville?' she asked.

'They are having their own holiday event, so there could be a few things.' I told her.

'Oh, well then. . . RACE YA!' she pushed past me and took off ahead.

'HEY!' I shouted as I bolted after her, but she just laughed as she went.

_I thought she was injured!?_

**|O[0]O|**

'You'll never catch me chief!' I mocked as I kept the lead.

'I'm just waiting for my moment!' he shouted back.

'What moment?!' I asked, we were nearing the edge of the pony village, but something came up under me.

Runt chose his moment, trying to flip me over but he went in a tumble with me, down a hill just clear of the forest.

'. . . Chief! You dead?!' I jumped up and started searching for him.

'Not yet!' he yelled, I looked and saw him still running to the town.

I took off again, chasing down my prey and eventually I had my chance. I attempted to pounce in him, and as I did me and him were tumbling through the dirt down the road. And we stopped, by crashing into some ponies little wooden thing with rocks and flowers on it. When the dust settled I opened my eyes to find I was on top, pinning him down. He looked up at me, smirked, and rolled me off and put himself on top. He was about to say something, but something fell off the ponies thing and broke on his head, making him fall off of me.

'CHIEF! Are you alright?!' I asked, panicking.

'I'm fine. . . no more chases though. . .' he said as he sat up, shaking the dirt and flowers off his head.

_'Uh,_ you better pay for that!' I looked to see a pony speaking, talking to him like he was some lesser creature.

'. . . Who are you to speak to MY CHIEF LIKE-!' I was barking at her, but Runt stepped in front of me.

'Enough!' Runt barked, he turned to the pony, 'Sorry I don't have any money, how can I-'

'Hey Runt!' a loud pony appeared between us, faster than I could see she hugged him, 'What are you doing here?'

'I was told something was happening today. . . so I thought we would take a look.' He told her.

_Who is this pony. . . and why is Runt so. . . friendly with her?!_

_'Oh,_ and you were getting flowers for your date, huh?' she asked very. . . suggestively.

'What? Loka? No, were just-.' he argued with her, but she just started laughed in his face.

'Well I see there was an accident, here I'll pay for it!' she gave some shiny stones to the other pony, 'have fun you two!'

The pony bounced off. . . like a very large rabbit. . .

'. . . Who was that?' I asked.

'One of the crazy ones. . .' he answered, he looked down at the flowers in the dirt and grabbed them in his mouth, _'Fere.'_

I didn't know what he was doing, so I took the flowers from him in my teeth.

'Were supposed to give flowers to friends on Hearts and Hooves day, and you are a friend after all.' He walked on, 'Come on, I'm hungry.'

I spat out the flowers and looked around. The other ponies were giving flowers to each other, what I could guess to be gifts and other assorted items. There was a pattern to this that I couldn't put my paw on. I left the flowers and continued after Runt.

**(o\Oo^oO/o)**

'Thank you, Ms. Cake.' I said as she put two plates down on our table.

'Not to worry dear, your always welcome whenever you come to town.' She said as she left to serve her other patrons.

'Thank You!' I said as she left.

'. . . That Pony should treat you like who you are, you are Chief, and you deserve to be called as such.' Loka said, almost like some advisor.

'Lay off, I'm not a prince, or some exalted. . .whatever, I'm just me as I always was.' I told her, as I began to eat the slice of cake she set out for me.

A sweet carrot cake with vanilla icing, one of Pinkie's best.

'You are a Chief, act like it! Your father would chase down anyone who wouldn't call you-!' she yelled at me.

'. . . Fine.' I sat up straight, and looked down on her, 'I Runt of Red Skull, as chief, order you, Loka of Red Skull to eat your damn cupcake!'

She just looked at me, and refused.

'Just like when we were pups: anger issues.'

'_I don't have anger issues_. . .' she muttered.

'Yes you do, stop being rude and enjoy yourself.' I told her.

'. . . I should go, I don't belong here.' She got up told me.

'Neither do I.' I told her, grabbing her attention, 'look around, Loka.'

I told her to look: all the ponies that were scattered around us, each of them a safe distance from us. All of them watching for danger.

'We don't belong here, but I want us to be welcome. In this world we must change, and change is good.'

_'. . . What makes you think well be welcome? That we can change?' _she whispered.

_'Hope. That's all we can do.' _I told her.

She seemed confused at my response, but she accepted it at least. Finally taking a bite into her cupcake. After the first taste, she went ravenous and ate the morsel in a moment.

_Hope is all I can do. . . hope the rest is on you and the others Loka. . ._

**|(o\^/o)|**

'What is the point of these gifts? are they trophies?' I asked, as we watched ponies exchange items to one another.

Some of their interactions were. . . weird, some seemed far too happy about some of the things given to them.

'As far as I can tell, its like courting.' he answered.

'Oh please, I'd only be courted by someone who either brings me the head of _Koldra _or beats me in combat.' I told him.

'I think some do that too actually. . . I read about it, haven't seen it though: two ponies would fight over another.'

'I'd like to see that.' I mused, taking in the sights.

. . . Wait, _Runt gave me flowers. . ._

I thought, watching a male pony give a female a bunch of flowers.

_Why would he do that?_

The female was. . . exhilarated, apparently. She got close to the male, and. . . pressed her head against his.

_Is that. . . how ponies lick? B-but that's so. . . was Runt. . . ?!_

I took a look at Runt. He sat there watching the ponies go along for a while, but he turned and noticed me staring.

'S-sorry Chief!' I shrieked, bowing my head.

'It's okay, it's good to see your enjoying something here at least.' He told me, I just noticed I was smiling.

'. . . Well, pony food isn't as. . . inedible as I thought, and this place is. . . alright.' I confessed, but now my interest was piqued, '. . . What now Chief?'

He looked surprised.

'Well, Fluttershy said there was something happening on Applejack's the farm today as well, so I was going to check it out.' He told me.

'Then let's go then.' I said, forgetting where I was for a moment _after_ I raced in front of him, '. . . sorry Chief, I don't know the-'

'Lead on, I will tell you where to go.' He said, letting me lead him happily.

'. . . Yes Chief!' I cheered, walking on the trail.

* * *

'Keep going, and take the path on the left.' He directed.

We followed the road outside of the town, where it lead us to what was called _farmland._ There were odd types of pony homes on a distant hills. All the trees here grew in patterns and lines, like something disrupted the nature of it all. We took the next path, and Approached on of the strange houses. We could see many ponies gathered around the house, but some small creature ran out towards us, I got ready for a fight before Runt ran ahead of me.

'Winona, how are you!?' he greeted, as he started to play with the small wolf. . . _halfling,_ prancing like a pup.

'You know this. . . halfling?' I asked.

'This is Winona, Applejacks guardian.' He introduced, 'She's a fighter and she's play full, you'll love her!'

'. . . We will see. . .' I told him.

* * *

_Runt was not joking. . . I love this little one. Energetic, and playful as any other wolf. She truly is exceptional. . . besides the fact she can't speak, but even with that she is an ideal guardian. . . Let us dance little one!_

We chased each other back and forth across the grass. But after so long I was tired out, so I ran over to Runt. He sat at a table with ponies of all sorts who sat together eating, he sat by a pony with a weird thing on her head talking,and laughing to her.

'Your turn Chief, she's waiting!' I told him.

'Alright then, let's see how fast you got Winona!' he said as he took off, 'I'll be back Applejack!'

I took Runt's seat at the table, besides the one he called Applejack, and I tucked into the food they had laid out.

'Easy there, save some for the rest of us.' She said.

'. . . Shorry, jush. . . sho gud, I'm actually having fun!' I told her, swallowing my mouthful of sweets they had gathered for everyone.

'I bet, sounds like Runt is having a good day too.' she asked.

'Yeah, I guess.' I told her, watching Runt and Winona play.

'Yep, looks like you two are havin' a great date.' She said.

'. . . What's a _date?'_ I asked, turning to her.

'Oh ya'know: two friends hangin' out and havin' fun, all romantic like.' She told me, 'Especially today, everypony got somepony special, but everywolf should have somewolf special too, right?'

'. . . Somewolf special? I don't think. . . I am. . .' I looked to Runt, who was still mindlessly playing and rolling around in the grass, 'Am. . . I. . . ?'

'Anyway, just wanted to let'cha know your welcome here at the farm any time Loka. Now eat up, yall still got a whole day ahead of yah!' she enthused, moving more food in front of me.

_. . . Welcome. . ._

* * *

Later in the day, we left the farm and headed back to town to see some pony called Twilight Sparkle. Runt said he wanted to borrow something off her. It was odd how he spoke about her: A _princess_ who is nice and kind, and a _friend_ in his own eyes. . . so, I thought she would be another strange one. When Runt said we arrived, we were before a mountain in the shape of a tree. . . a scary tree. . .

'I'll. . . wait here.' I told him.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Yeah, I'll just wait for you.' I told him.

'Alright, I'll just a moment then, stay here.' He said as he walked into the tree without another thought.

'Yeah, I'll just. . . sit here. . ._ in the shadow of the thing._ . .' I said to myself.

**(O/\o\/0)**

'And this, and _this-OH_ and this one!' Twilight enthused as she gathered books and packed them into a pair of saddlebags.

'I asked for a history book and a story, this is too much.' I reminded her, but she was in a frenzy.

'I'm just getting what you might need-OH THIS TOO!' she excitedly said, packing the last of the books away, 'So, whats with the thirst for knowledge?'

'Well, I figured educating the others about some pony culture would be good. We need to learn more.' I said as Twilight placed the bags on me.

'Well, that should be _it-Oh_ wait!' she said, making me sigh, 'Princess Luna sent a scroll for you. I may have thought it was for me and read it, but all it really says is for you to write to her.'

'Well, I'll get on that. . . _tomorrow. . ._' I said, attempting to take my leave.

'I think its about. . . _the thing._' she said, trying to be discreet.

'I hope Fluttershy told you out of fear, not gossip.' I said to her.

'Why don't we write the letter now?' she asked, grabbing the parchment.

'. . . Twilight, I'm not doing it. . .'

'Come on Runt, just a few words and-.'

'Twilight, I'm not doing it!' I tried to make clear, but she was persistent.

'Come on, just a few words-!'

'What do you want me to say, Twilight? I'm sorry?! Well I'm not. . . I'm not sorry that I didn't tell her, I didn't want her to know because I didn't want to worry her. . . or any of you. . . I didn't want. . . I didn't. . .' I fell to the floor, 'Fluttershy shouldn't have been there. . . but when she heard that ponies were getting hurt she, came to make sure it wasn't us. . . not for ponies sake but for ours. . . her kindness is bravery. . . I hate her being brave, it hurts her. . .'

For a moment, there was silence. She just stood there with the parchment.

'. . . A few words Runt, that's all.' she said, seizing a quill and preparing to write.

'. . . Luna, I won't apologize. . .' I began, Twilight just sighed as she began to scribble, 'because the stubborn wolf in me refuses to, and I guess. . . I'll apologize for that. . . I didn't want to tell you what I was expecting because. . . I thought you would try to stop it, all of you may have tried. . . but my honor wouldn't let me. . . I wouldn't let me. . . I just wanted the other wolves to stay with me, stay strong but peaceful. . . So, after I. . . steal "The Little Folk" from Twilight's desk, and leave. . . I will try. . . and stop being a fool for a while, and I'll give you time to forgive me. . . but, I'm still sorry. . .'

'Okay, that looks-wait, wha-!' While she was distracted, a grabbed the book in my teeth and ran for it.

**(Oo.(_o0O)**

I sat there quietly and waited. . . and waited. . . and waited to the point were I began walking back and forth across the dirt. I stopped when I noticed something approaching, some small. . . crocodile walking on hind legs approaching me.

'Hey, I'm Spike. and you?' he introduced.

'. . . Loka, little _crocodile_.' I answered.

'Oh, I'm a dragon actually.' He responded.

'O-oh, my apologies.'

'Nah, its alright! it was nice meeting you.' he said as he walked up to the structure.

Then he went inside, leaving me alone again. It was getting darker out here, and I had no idea how long we would be staying. Just sitting around for Runt, like when we were younger. . . but back then, he would be hiding, or something. . .

'Sorry I kept you waiting.' Runt came through the doors running, 'Twilight coming, better run!'

'. . . Wha-wait Chief!?' I asked as he ran past.

'I said run!' he howled ahead of me.

* * *

After running for so long, we both sat alone on the grass on a hill, looking out to where the forest meets rolling grass hills. All while the sunset bathed the world in a low light. I can't imagine what he sees. . . but I would like to know if he would let me.

'If. . . I may ask chi-. . . Runt, what is it like?' I asked.

'What?' he asked back.

'. . . What does the world look like to you? With more than _black and white,_ like you said?' I asked, he told us it was vastly different, but the way he speaks. . . I'd rather hear it as a friend, not a chief.

'. . . I see the world. . . bathed in beauty, a colourful horizon bathing the land in a bright hue, as the forest green meets the green grass, how green grass meets the blue rivers and how it all touches the sky, It is. . . amazing.' He told me, 'I asked if the Princesses if they would be able to do this to all of us, but they said it would take time. . . and I alone enjoy this sight, here and now. . . I'm sorry. . .' he apologised, bowing his head to me.

'Why are you sorry? You've done so much for us, and yet. . . in your mind you think it's never enough? Who cares what the world looks like, we don't need to see everything in a different way so long as you can for us. . . you don't have to do so much for us. . . were all okay.' I told him, '. . . but honestly, I should apologize. . . I'm sorry for being stubborn, I'm still. . . a stranger here.'

'We all are. . . Since you asked a question, I'll exchange it for another: Am I a good Chief?' he asked, 'I changed so much, I. . . don't know what my father would think of me now, but what do you think of me?'

'. . . We were young when your Father was in charge, but he was brave and tough, your mother was strong and kind. . . You are greater than both of them Chief, regardless what your mother turned into, regardless of your name, for you carry their good more than anything.' I answered him.

'. . . What's wrong with my name?' he asked.

'N-nothing. . . but, _maybe_ Koma does make jokes about it.' I confessed, _partially_.

'Then I know what the prize for the next hunt will be.' He said, and I laughed.

'Mind if I ask one more question?' he nodded, '. . . Was this. . . a date?'

He looked at me.

'Well. . . to my knowledge a date has two creatures doing things. . . give gifts, eat together and. . . I think it is mostly. . . huh, it was a date.' He answered, his realisation showing.

'Are you attempting to court me, Chief?' I asked slyly, 'because all you had do is ask.'

I laughed, but he sighed.

'When the Chief asks for something of others it is as if he demands it and I don't think. . . it is right to demand such a thing of you.' He said, putting some ease to my conscious, but I would. . . think I would be happy. . . with time. . . with him, but. . .

'Is there someone else in your life? Another you love?' I asked.

'. . . There are many things I love, my kin, my friends and. . . my family. . . but it is strange-.' He began.

'We've known each other for so long. . . It's more like were brother and sister?' I asked, knowing I felt the same way.

'Yes, wouldn't that be weird?' he asked.

'Completely.' I agreed, and we both laughed at the weirdness of it all.

We sat together for a while longer, just basking in the sunlight as we shed our worries together.

'Why did you go back over the mountains?' he asked abruptly.

'. . . I wanted to say goodbye to our home, not because I was ordered to leave this time, but because. . . I wanted to.' She answered, 'I dreamed of you being my chief, and when I dreamt it, I knew I would follow you anywhere. Anywhere, _brother_.'

_'. . ._ Then let's go home. I think I'll sleep peacefully tonight with less worried on my mind.' He got up and started to walk back towards Everfree.

_Alright Runt, home it is. . ._

I got up, prepared, and bolted past him.

'Race ya!' I yelled as I passed.

'Your on!' he yelled as he joined in pursuit.

_. . . lets go home. . ._


	4. First Impressions, Part 1

'_Hello_. like that.' I tried to coach Lotra into doing a pony greeting, but the results were not as I hopped.

'Hell. . . oh?' she said, showing her teeth in a malicious grin.

'No, like. . . _hello_!' I tried to seem friendly, smiling and hiding my teeth.

'. . . _Hello!_' she said it like I did, but she still had a malicious grin showing.

'Okay, good. . . just less teeth.' I suggested, instead she showed more teeth, 'No, like this.'

I tried to make my face seem as calm as possible. Hiding my teeth, smiling, as if trying not to scare any creature.

'You look. . . weak, chief.' she remarked, and I put on a serious face.

'Do I? Is that a challenge?' I scared her, and her expression changed.

'N-no chief!' she panicked, just as I hoped.

'There! That's the face! Do it now with that face!' I ordered.

'. . . Hello.' She said, just how I asked.

She looked friendly, approachable and not entirely about to rip out some creature's throat.

'Perfect! Now for the last one: Tohru!' I called, and the largest of wolves among us came barreling towards me.

'Chief!' he howled as he sat before me, smiling naturally.

Out of all the wolves; Tohru is one of the strongest, bravest, dumbest and friendliest of us. A dangerous combination, but a welcome one.

'Never mind, you're ready. We all are!' I howled, and the wolves all let out a cheering growl, 'Now today will be the first time you'll be going to Ponyville as guests! That means to be nice, friendly and. . . generally, not asking for a fight, agreed?'

The wolves began to murmur, but in the end they all growled in agreement. When all gave their agreement growls, we all gathered in the main hall, just before the exit. Every wolf, young and old were finally prepared.

'Everyone, let's go to Ponyville!' I said, and we all went under way.

'This will be so good.' Koma said as he ran past me.

'Don't get too excited, I don't like how you get when your like that.' Loka mocked as she followed him.

'Well, this is. . .' Ike said as he walked beside me.

'Just say it, I already know what you think about this.' I said back.

'I'm looking for a word worse than bad.' he admitted.

'. . . _Horrible_.' I suggested.

'That sounds. . . like a strange word.' he said as we walked through the main entrance, stepping out into the open.

'And so is _optimistic_. Ike. . .' I stopped, and he waited there for a second, 'Try and stay optimistic. It means: to be hopeful for the best.'

'. . . I'll be. . . _hopeful _then.' he said, nodding to me.

'Good, so will I.' I said, and we continued onward.

**[o] [0] [o]**

We all arrived at the edge of Ponyville, but before we entered I made all the wolves stay just outside of the forest edge. Fluttershy and I made the plan a few days ago; we would gather here, and we would carefully, one at a time, watch as a wolf would introduce themselves to a Pony. I was hoping Twilight and the others would help, but sadly the others were far too busy. Twilight had some princess thing to do today, while Rainbow was doing something stupid. Applejack and Rarity had to work, and Fluttershy offered her help on top of her other duties.

She worked with Twilight to prepare a schedule so we would know when certain pony shops would have little customers. We all agreed that would be best.

'Good morning, Runt!' Fluttershy called as she approached wearing saddle bags, as she got closer I saw she looked tired.

'Good morning, how are you Fluttershy?' I asked.

'Oh, I'm good. Just very tired.' She confessed, she reached her head into her saddle bags and pulled out a book in her teeth.

'I see you were busy. . .' I commented, she set the book down and opened it.

'Well, Twilight was very excited so she couldn't put it on one piece of paper.' She explained.

I followed along with her. Page one: The history of Ponyville.

'Can we skip the history lesson?' I asked, and Fluttershy went ahead halfway through the book.

Page fifty-nine: The Study of Ponyville.

'Great. . . is there a page on fun stuff?' I asked, and Fluttershy turned to the last page.

Page one-hundred and nineteen, What to do in Ponyville.

'Well the beginning is at the end.' I joked, but Fluttershy seemed too tired to argue or even voice her opinion, 'How about you go lie down for a bit?'

'Oh-n-no, I can still. . . help. . .' she said, making a weird face, and then letting out a yawn.

'No, you can help by going to lie down, I'll take care of the rest.' I told her, she was preparing an argument, but she gave in.

'Okay. . .' she submitted, sitting down on the grass, 'Just for. . . a little bit. . .'

She laid down, and almost immediately drifted off. I pulled the saddle bags off of her, and stayed by her side as she got comfortable and eventually drift off. When I was satisfied that she was comfy, I turned back to the wolves.

'Alright, let's begin then. Whose first?' I asked, but they all just looked to each other.

**[o] [0] [o]**

The first attempt was at the cake shop. Mrs. Cake has always been hospitable to myself and I only hoped she would be as such to the others. So, I asked Lotra to step up first. I sat back and watched as she approached the shop. Her task: greet some strangers. She proudly marched up towards a pair of ponies sitting at table talking. She approached sat by them proudly, cleared her throat, and-

'Hello!' she shouted at them, I could see the ponies flinch but I couldn't help fear her introduction myself.

I couldn't tell what was happening, but the ponies seemed to get more frightened of her as she talked. Her introduction turned to her shouting, as I feared Lotra turned from greeting them in to threatening them. The ponies ran off in a panic, and Lotra was left snarling at them.

'What was that?' I asked as I ran out to meet her.

'I. . . panicked. . . _sorry_. . .' she apologized, lowered her head to me, '_Sorry_. . .'

I sighed.

'. . . It's okay, that was just the first try. You'll have go again-.'

'Chief. . . I don't think I can. . . can I go home?' she asked.

'Lotra, I. . .' she didn't want to be here, she was showing it, '. . . Nothing will change, If we don't keep trying. . . but for you, that's enough for today.'

'Thanks Chief. . .' she said as she went back to join the others.

'Okay, next. . .'

**[o] [0] [o]**

Next up was Tohru and the Tea shop. Was to buy a tea set with some Earl Grey tea. It was simple. Easy to remember, and Tohru should do fine. I gave him the coin purse Twilight gave me, and sent him in alone.

I waited outside as he went inside. I could hear him talking to the pony inside in his normal way: Loud and charismatic. There was talk and then silence. . . and then a shattering sound. Then another, and there were many more that followed after. . .

I raced inside, Tohru stood in the middle of a mess of broken pots and tea bags.

'What happened?!' I asked.

'I. . . bumped it. . .' Tohru said, in his normal way.

'T-that's it!' the pony at the counter shouted, 'No wolves! Out, out!'

'Wait, please it was just-!'

'Out!' she shrieked.

**[o] [0] [o]**

Wolf after wolf. Attempt after Attempt. In one way or another, the wolves were rebuffed, or they screwed up in some way. Loka tried to ask for directions, and instead she ended up chasing a pony. Ike tried to order a tankard of cider at the tavern and left covered in it. Gorr, Lou, Sia, Sol, Mars, Rera and countless other wolves tried. . . but no. They tried, and more and more. . . they were rejected, leading to the others to give up before even trying. No one else would try, so on the edge of town the wolves sat, hanging their heads low as they sat there silently, waiting to go home.

'Alright, who's next?!' I asked, but no wolf stepped up, 'Alright, you all had enough?'

'They don't like us chief!' Lotra spoke up.

'Well some of you started shouting instead of talking, so its easy to see why. . .' I said, and there were a few growls from the crowd, '. . . Alright, just wait around, well go home soon. . .'

While they seemed to calm down, Ike came up to me.

'This is troubling. . .' Ike commented.

'Well you didn't have an attempt.' I argued.

'I. . . did. I tried, but I scared some pony's pup on the way into town. . .' he admitted.

'Well. . . you are kinda terrifying.' I mocked, but he just laughed.

When the laughter died down, I just sighed.

'We should go. . .' I told him.

'I. . . I know you don't want it to end this way, but I agree: we should just go back home.' he said, heading back to the others.

As I was about to follow, I saw a group of ponies approaching us.

'Go ahead, I'll catch up.' I said to Ike.

'You sure, they look. . .'

'Mad. I know.' I told him, before I walked up to them.

'Hey, wolf!' a colt yelled among them called, very unfriendly.

'What's the problem, friend?' I asked, putting on a happy face.

'Your other wolves here have been running a mock all over town!' he yelled at me.

'Well. . . were sorry, we are leaving.' I said to them, before I turned to go back, 'Goodbye.'

'Yes, and don't come back!' the colt shouted, and I stopped in my tracks.

'. . . I'm sorry, what was that?' I asked as I turned back towards him.

I forced the smile enough to show my teeth as I walked towards him, he tried to make words but he backed away as he babbled.

'Don't come back? No. I have friends here. These are my kin. They didn't want to cause trouble, they didn't want to make a mess but it happened. . . Some things happen, and you cant stop them. . . All you can do is keep trying. . . And I promise you this!' I began to shout as I got right up into his face, the others around him backed away, 'We. . . will never harm you. You have my word.'

With that, I went back over to the others. While Ike got all the others back home, I stayed with Fluttershy for a while. The wolves were gone, then the ponies. While she slept, I sat by her side until eventually she woke.

'Where did the others go?' she asked, letting out a yawn.

'Home, they had enough for today.' I told her, 'I wanted to stay and. . . thank you, for all your help.'

'Oh, well it was alright, it was nothing-.' she began, but I had to tell stop her.

'But it wasn't. . .' I interrupted, 'It was a lot for us, and were very thankful.'

'Oh, well. . . your welcome.' she said, 'Would you like to come over for some tea?'

'Thank you, but I better get home myself.' I told her.

And with that, we parted ways. Her to her home, and for me. . . I just wandered down the trail.

**[o] [O] [o]**

_Do I just keep them in Everfree? Like prisoners? Maybe I can take them somewhere else, further away from the ponies. . ._

I separated myself from anyone. Wolf or Pony. I was alone on the road out of town, I carried on to the point where the road faded and I found myself in a clearing in the forest. I picked a spot on the grass and laid down. I closed my eyes and tried to think about what to the options I weighed in my head. Most of them were. . . bad.

_. . . Go back over the mountains? We can't go back. . . We can't just. . . I don't want to hide away. . . I don't want to leave. . . we shouldn't isolate ourselves, we shouldn't be alone. . . but some don't want us. . ._

'What do I do!' I shouted at a tree, afterwards realizing what I was doing, 'I'm loosing my mind over this. . . not good.'

I sighed, took a breath, and sniffed the air. I was trying to clear my head, but I actually picked up a scent.

'. . . Why are they here?' I asked myself, before I began tracking it.

* * *

'What do you mean it should be here?' Scootaloo asked.

I lead them into the woods, at a place

'Just wait for it, it should be here. . .' I told them, looking all around the _surprise_.

'Just tell us what it is Sweetie Belle, and maybe we could actually find is?' Apple Bloom suggested.

'Alright, fine; the other day I came here and I found-' In the middle of explaining it, there was a rustling in the bushes.

We both watches the leaves shake, and out came a-

'Timber Wolf!' the both screamed.

* * *

_Timber wolf?!_

I heard them scream.

_Foolish fillies. . ._


	5. First Impressions, Part 2

'Hey, I know this one. . .' I told the girls.

'What? From where?' Scootaloo asked, Sweetie belle gave me a weird look as well.

'A while back at the farm, this one just did. . . what its doing now!' I told them.

The wolf did the same thing it did before. Back then I was scared of what it was gonna do, but it just sat there and watched me. It didn't try anything at all. . . it just watched me as I backed into a tree.

'Huh, I thought timber wolves had green eyes?' Scootaloo asked.

'Yeah, that's what I thought too.' Sweetie belle agreed, and I thought the same.

All the warnings Applejack gave me were "watch for those green eyes in the bushes" but this wolf's eyes were a bright yellow. Clear as day. There was a rustling from the bushes behind us. Sweetie Belle shrieked as we all turned around, and out of the bushes came an actual wolf running towards us. Me and Scootaloo joined Sweetie as we screamed and locked hooves with each other. The wolf leapt over us, and stood between the Timber Wolf and us.

'Stay behind me!' The wolf ordered, as he growled at the Timber Wolf.

'Runt?' I asked.

* * *

I stood my ground, between the girls and the beast, not showing any weakness to the creature. . . but it did nothing. It showed no hostility, no signs of fear. For Celestia's it didn't even show anything that could be a tooth to bare. It didn't seem to do anything. . . I looked at its yellow eyes, and realised that I've seen this creature before.

'It's you?' I asked.

It didn't respond with any words, or sounds, but it gave a single nod to me.

'. . . Okay. . . I've met many timber wolves, and none of them responded to a question. . .' I said, mostly to myself.

'Runt?' Sweetie Belle asked, walking around to the front of me.

'Sweetie-! What are you-?!' She stopped beside the wolf, and it didn't show any signs of hostility towards it.

'She hasn't hurt me, and I don't think she will. . .' she vouched for it.

I looked to her. . . then the wolf. . . and back. . .

'. . . Okay. . .' I dropped stance, hid my teeth and slowly approached it, 'Try anything though, and you will be in pieces.'

My warning seemed to be headed by the wolf as it gave another nod.

'She hasn't hurt me yet, and this is not the first time I got this close.' She assured me.

'Well. . . that's not entirely good enough for me, some wolves hide their nature. . .' I tried to warn them, but while I was talking; Applebloom and Scootaloo both got close up with Sweetie Belle next ti it, '. . . _Why do I bother. . ._ is it a girl?'

Scootaloo decided to risk it, and pat the wolf with her hoof. Applebloom joined her in this, while Sweetie just watched, ignoring my question.

'Not a bad first impression, right?' Sweetie asked as she walked over to me.

'What?' For the life of me, I could not understand her meaning.

'Just something I heard some adults say. Thought it fit the mood.' She tried to explain.

'You're talking nonsense, little pup.' I told her, and she just laughed.

'Were fillies, not pups!' she argued, but I just chuckled.

'So, this one wasn't gonna hurt me back on the farm?' Applebloom asked, and wolf nodded, 'Well now I feel bad for making Runt worried for me. . .'

The wolf stood, and the three fillies jumped back in surprised. It turned and began to walk away to the woods. While we all stood there, it stopped and looked back. It looked at me directly, before its head turned back and it kept going.

'Bye!' Sweetie yelled, waving her hoof at it.

'I think you all should steer clear of all types of wolves, for all you're sakes.' I warned them, but they just groaned at me.

One the road bac' to Ponyville, they couldn't help but talk a lot. They all were talking about finding the wolf again, but I kept it to myself that I plan to find it and find a way to make sure it _stays away_ from the area. . . I felt it would be safer that way.

'What were you doing today, Runt?' Scootaloo asked.

'Oh, I tried to get some of the pack into Ponyville to explore and try make friends.' I told them.

'How did that go?' Sweetie asked.

'. . . Less than. . . good. . .' I admitted.

'Well, I'm sure yall will get along with everypony in no time!' Applebloom encouraged, but I just sighed and dropped onto my belly.

'I keep getting told that, and I don't think saying it will make it true. . .' I groaned.

It was finally getting to me.

'I want to get the pack to understand and relate to ponies, while I want the ponies to get used to us. I'm scared well never really get along. . .' I told them.

'Hey, its alright. . . maybe we can help!' Sweetie suggested.

'Yeah, the Cutie Mark Crusaders can do something!' Applebloom agreed as well, 'What about a picnic? We invite everypony and everywolf!'

'That is. . . a good suggestion, but I think I should handle this with Fluttershy-.' I tried to explain that they _shouldn't_ interfere with this, but Sweetie Belle and Applebloom stopped talking to me, and instead made all sorts of plans themselves.

'. . . Thats it! I'll go grab Applejack!' Applebloom announced at what I assumed was the conclusion of their litter _wat council._

'Yep, and I'll grab Rarity!' Sweetie announced as well, just before they both took off ahead of us.

'Hey, wait you-! . . _. silly fillies._ . .' I sighed.

'Good luck catching them, they get in a real frenzy over something like this.' Scootaloo warned me, 'You wont be able to catch them.'

'Unless yu fly ahead, maybe.' I suggested.

'Yeah. . . that isn't going to happen.' she said with a sigh.

I looked at the little filly, who just sat down in the dirt, looking down.

'Why not?' I asked.

'Well. . . its a. . . _personal _thing.' she told me.

'Oh, I understand.' I told her. 'We all carry demons, and at times its best they keep silent.'

My phrasing seemed to concern her, as she made a rather strange look at me when I was done.

'Uh. . . you hide your problems.' I tried to dull down my little piece of poetry, but it didnt seem to disuade her from the look she was giving me., '. . . theres no need to hide your problems. please, share.'

She looked at me skeptically. But she dropped the look, and her wings gave a little flap.

'I can't fly. . . maybe my wings are too small? Maybe I'm just too heavy? Maybe because my dad is- .' she stopped herself, 'I don't know why, but. . . I can't fly!'

'. . . You were born to fly, Scootaloo.' I told her.

'Yeah, maybe. . . but it isnt happening. . .' she said, rather sadly.

I never really thought about situations like this. Ponys have marks which determine their destiny, and yet. . . destiny doesn't always go to plan. . . I got up, walked over and sat down next to her.

'. . . I'm the Runt of the litter. . .' I told her, she looked at me strangely, 'The Runt never always lives. . . sometimes the runt dies so the others live. . .'

'Oh. . .' she said, '. . . That's really sad.'

I laughed a little.

'Yeah. . .' I agreed.

'. . . Guess were both a little sad, then. . .' she laughed, as I did as well.

'. . . Were not always who we were ment to be. . . but that does not mean we give up on what we could be.' I told her, standing up, 'Come on then; lets fly.'

We both headed to the largest, grassy hill we could find. No one else, just me and her.

'I didn't have any experiance with this, but I have seen how birds fly.' I told her, 'Hummingbirds flap their wings so fast you can barely see them. I've seen masive Comdor's flap with such intensity its like the world moves for them. And I've seen birds seem to float across the air. All are different, so we should try all of them.'

'Alright!' she said, stretching her little wings out as far as she could to prepare.

The sad mood from before has disapeared. Conquered by a new sense of pride, energy and hope. We could use some of that.

We began with the Hummingbird. She valiantly flapped her wings so fast that she managed to slowly raise herself from the ground, just like the hummingbird. . . despite all the sweating and groaning she made. She managed to hover for a few moments before she fell back to the ground, barely landing on her hooves.

'You okay?' I asked.

'Yeah. . . just. . . tired. . .' she said, giving a laugh.

'Small you may be, but a hummingbird you are not.' I joked.

'Hey!' she shrilled at me, and I laughed.

'Let's try something else. . .' I tried to think of a solution.

'No! This won't work!' Scootaloo argued.

'That was a first try, well go again!' I tried to convince her, but hse wasnt listening.

'That wasnt a first try for me! Runt, I can't fly!' she said, trying to make it certain.

She hung her head, looking down in defeat. She. . . didn't want to go on. . . like the others. . . The wolves all gave up, and they all seemed defeated after the first attempt. . . I had no right to push her. . . or them. But I know that maybe, just maybe. . .

'. . . Alright. Alright.' I told her, 'How about this; we try _one _more thing, and I will do whatever you want. Just one last push, Scootaloo. Please.'

'. . . Alright.' she said with a sigh, 'What do you want to try?'

I laid down on the ground, offering her a spot on my back.

'Jump on.' I told her, and she couldnt help but smile.

She rode me across the grassy hill, I picked up the speed as we went. We were aproaching the highest point of the hill, the moment aproaching fast. She spread her wings she tried to catch enough air to take off.

'Ready?!' I asked.

'Ready!' she practically roared in response.

She jumped, and she soared overhead. She flew, as if she was just floating on air. It was kind or elegant. . . until she began to come crashing down. I raced ahead to try and catch her on my back. I caught her, but in doing so I slipped, and we went rolling down the side of the grassy3 hill.

Once we settled, and the spinning stopped, I looked at her and she was staring at me. I tried to stifle it, but I couldn't. . . I began to laugh. I lost all control of myself and laughed, and she did so as well.

'I flew!' she screamed.

'Like an owl!' I commented, 'Soaring proudly, and stealthily!'

We carried on laughing as we laid there. I couldn't help but feel proud of the little one. . . It must have been a concussion. We stayed there, laying in the grass for a while. She came up with new ideas on how to try again, while I gave some input on the _maybe deadly _ideas. We talked for so long we didn't realise how much time had passed, or the clouds gathering overhead.

'We should get you home.' I told her, noticing the clouds turning darker.

'Yeah, my Aunties will start to worry. . .'

_'Aunties?_ Where are your parents?'

'They're away for work.' She explained, 'They do some really important stuff, so they're away a lot.'

We both began to walk back towards Ponyville.

'I see, does that make you. . . sad at all?' I asked, slightly concerned.

'Yeah, a little. But I know what they do is important and that they love me, so I'm okay with it!' she said, almost as if she was _convinced _to say that.

'Alright, So your Aunties take good care of you?' I asked.

'Oh, yeah! My Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty are the best! They're both really nice, and they always make the best food!' she explained to me, just as I felt a trickle of water start running through my furry coat.

'I see, well we better get there quick, so. . .' I laid down again, 'One last ride?'

I offered, and she _did not _refuse. She jumped on, and we set off on our new journey.

We aproached a house on the outskirts of Ponyville. Scootaloo guided me through the streets of houses before she told me to turn into the yard of one house in particular. She leaped off and soared onto the doorstep, seemingly very happy with how much we accomplished in her mind. She pushed the door open, and trotted inside without a care in the world. The inside of this house was nice; soft looking furniture with a hard wood floor. Well lit, showing off all the vibrant colours all over the place.

'Aunt holiday, Auntie Lofty, I'm home!' she announced, 'And I brought a friend!'

'Scoots? Its late you know, I was getting-.' A pony came around the doorframe to the other room.

She was earth pony, with a yellow-ish fur coat, a red mane and she sported a blue scarf around her neck. Upon seeing me, she froze up. I coulndt help but understand why.

'Aunt holiday! This is Runt, he brought me back!'

'G-good evening.' I greeted, and she finally started moving again.

'Y-yes, good evening!' she greeted kindly.

'Is dinner ready Auntie?' Scootaloo asked, taking a seat at the little table in the next room.

The next roo was what apeared to be a kitchen. An iron stove, a cabinet bench stretching across a wall and a table in the centre of the room.

'Not yet, but I expect you to get cleaned up before dinner, your covered in muck.'

'Wha- Oh come on-!'

'No complaining, hop to it.'

'Okay. . .' Scootaloo admitted defeat, storming out of the room.

After she left. There was a moment of silence between me and the Aunt Holiday. A very awkward silence between us.

'I. . . supposed I should get going.' I told her.

'Bu-really?' she began, 'But you came all this way-.'

'Just to see her home, and now she's home. I just wanted to make sure she made it safely.'

'I see. . . but, I feel I should thank you, she does tend to wander. . .' she said, pulling a kettle off of the stove in her teeth.

'"_Not all who Wander, are astray._"' I quoted.

'The little folk!' She looked at me, 'I haven't read that in years, and Lofty- _oh- _how she loves it!'

She smiled, as did I. I never really talked to anyone about books other than Twilight, and I must admit it was a nice though.

'What is your favourite scene?' I asked, as I sat by the table and she did the same.

She set down the kettle to speak.

'I have to say. . . when the Unending Party began.' She mused, '_"I regret to say the hourney ends here. . . farwell!__" and wiht that, the halfling pone, disapeared. _I for one am not exactly a fan of pranks, but If i had to run off on an adventure, that is the way to go!'

'I love that part! I have to admit, the confrontation that followed had some beautiful meanings to the _last goodbye_!'

'Well, that is another great moment. . . Oh, would you care for some tea?' she offered, and I couldn't help but accept.

We talked for a long while, of the journey of Billo and the company of 15 ponies. We even talked about the King of the Rings and more. It was a pleasant talk, and I enjoyed it greatly. . . but I felt I had to ask, as the conversation slowly died down.

'. . .Where are her parents?' I asked, and she looked at me puzzled, 'Scootaloo's parents?'

'Oh, they get around. . . they travel all over Equestria, finding rare and dangerous animals and plants.' She explained, 'Its very important work, and so they don't tend to hang around for very long. . .'

I listened intently, staring at my tea.

'. . . The way she speaks about them. . .' I began, 'She talks like they are the greatest. . .'

'Well, kids are like that I guess. . . always looking up to an idea, rather than the real thing.' Her point was very. . . emotional, yet true.

_Creatures look up to idea rather than wahts real? . . . strange. . ._

'You seem concerned for her.' she remarked, making me look up, 'Are you. . . close with your parents?'

'. . . I was. For a long time they were kind. . . but at times, they. . . were less so.' I told her.

'Oh, but I'm sue you can reason with them, right?' she asked.

'. . . I guess. . . I'll try make peace with it.' I told her, forcing a smile.

While she drank her tea, I couldn't help but feel like I lied. I can't_ make peace with the dead. . . idiot! What am I thinking?!_ I asked myself, but I had no answer for it. I finished my tea, _and _the very sweet biscuits that were offered, and I figured it was about time to head home.

'Thank you so much for the tea, but I really should get going.' I told her.

'Are you sure? We can set up another place at the table.' She offered, kindly.

'Thank you, but I really should-.'

'All done!' Scootaloo came through the doorway to the kitchen, looking at us. She looked a little concerned as she stared at me in the other doorway.

'Hey _pup,_ I better get going.' I smiled, trying to

'_Oh. ._ . Oh! Aunt Holiday, can I go too?' she asked.

'Wait-what?' Aunt Holiday asked, before I could.

'J-just for tonight! Please?' she pleaded, Aunt Holiday seemed to struggle to argue with the faces she was making.

_Little Manipulative. . . clever little pup._

'I. . . wouldn't mind.' I spoke up, and they both stared at me.

'B-but, it's a school night-!' Holiday tried to make excuses for her, but Scootaloo pounced onto her.

'Please! Please! Please!' she pleaded, hugging her.

'Oh. . . okay, fine!' Aunt Holiday gave in, 'But I expect you here, first thing tomorrow.'

'Yes, thank you!' Scootaloo thanked, and I couldn't help but laugh.

'But! You will both have to stay for dinner.' she told, or rather demanded of us.

'Okay!' Scootaloo accepted, taking a seat at the table.

_I guess I have to stay for dinner then._

Later into the night, we made our way to the den in Everfree. I carried her through the woods on my back, until we were at the steps to the castle of the Two Sisters. As I slowly climbed up the stairs, we were met by Ike at in the doorway.

'Your late.' he said.

'Well I got distracted.' I told him, 'We have a guest!'

I let Scootaloo climb off, and she greeted Ike in her own little way. As we all walked in, she raced ahead as we talked to eachother.

'So you all ate?' I asked Ike as we walked into the den.

'Yeah. We all had that _Lorrow Bread _that pony has been delivering.' Ike explained.

'Good. I'm talking with Fluttershy, and she _may _allow us to go on a hunt at some point.' I tried to assure him.

'We could just. . . go on a hunt anywhay?' he suggested, but I couldnt help but growl.

'I told you. . . No hunts unless they allow us.' I threatened, stopping in my tracks to stare at him.

'. . . Okay. I just. . . I'm craving a bloody morsel. . .' he expland.

'I know that feeling. . .' I told him, feeling the drool building up in my mouth.

We entered the main hall, to see Scootaloo greeting little wolves all around the place.

'And that little. . . Pony?' Ike asked, 'Why is it here?'

'She's here for tonight. I really couldnt say no to her. . .' I told him.

We watched as Scootaloo played with the little ones, and the other wolves seemingly delighted wtih her presence.

'. . . She kind of reminds me of you.' Ike mocked, and I laughed.

'Let me guess. . . because I was _small_-.'

'And _Runt-ish._' Ike added, and we both laughed.

It was getting late. Scootaloo played with the younger wolves well into the night, but I felt it was time. . .

'Wolves of Red Skull!' I announced, getting the attention of everycreature in the room, 'We have a guest, and as such they will require our best hospitality. So for tonight; a huddle!'

'Yes chief!' many of them responded, as they began to gather in a singular spot in the den, cheering as they went.

'What are they-?' Scootaloo asked as I sat next to her.

'Your are our guest. And our guest is the centre. . .' All the wolves piled up, forming the mass around us, '. . . of the _wolf huddle_.'

When the huddle was complete, Scootaloo huddled up next to me.

'_So. . . soft_. . .' she whispered, fondling my fur.

I looked around, seeing all the happy wolves here.

'_I groom. . .' _I said to her, '. . . _Thank you, Scootaloo. Today was very. . . enlightening. ._ .'

I looked down at her, but she was already sleeping. She slept softly, huddled next to me. She seemed peaceful, and it was nice. I laid my head down, and closed my eyes.

. . . _This was a good day. _I thought to myself, letting the night take me.

* * *

'So, what do you think?' Sweetie Belle asked the two of us.

I sat with Runt on my lounge, looking at the little poicture the little fillies drew for us. It showed really funny looking creatures, all gathered and doing something.

'What are these monsters here?' Runt asked, placing his paw on one of the scrawny looking creatures.

'Um. . . that's a wolf, Runt.' I told him.

'Actually, that's a pony.' Sweetie Belle assure us, me and Runt glanced at each other before looking back to the picture.

'Well, a picnic does sound nice. . .' I said to them.

'But, not all wolves would be involved in something like this. . . I don't think they will all just come out to eat with ponies. . . not without more incentive.'

'Whats In. . . Incense-tive?' Sweetie asked.

'Basically. . . more reasons to come out.' I told her.

'Well, they can come out and we all can play games, and-' Applebloom added, before Scootaloo interupted her.

'From what I've seen, Wolves seem to play very dangerous games! We should do something that they'd like a well!' She added.

'That is true, the younger ones of us are. . . quite scrappy.' Runt agreed, as I was still thinking of a solution.

'Well, maybe we make some new games? Some they can enjoy!' Applebloom.

'What a bout a hunt?' Scootaloo suggested, and I spat out her tea, 'N-no, a friendly hunt!'

She assured us. We all went quiet as we just gave little looks at eachother. . . until, all eyes were on me. I couldnt help but hide behind my mane.

'Fluttershy?' Runt asked, and I peeked out of my new hiding place, 'A. . . _friendly hunt_ does sound good, but we wont do it unless you allow us to.'

Runt and the othes all stared at me, hopefully. . . I didn't like making big decisions like this. . .

'. . . Sounds nice.' I said, and they all smiled at me.

_Okay. . . good job Fluttershy! _I said to myself, but I didn't know it meant there were more decisions to come. . .


End file.
